


As stubborn as each other

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, a naughty word lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daffney wants Dean to see the trainer and Dean says no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As stubborn as each other

Daffney crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend, as hard as she trying however it didn't meet her eyes.  
"Let the trainer see to you."  
"No." A smirk crossed his face as he wiped the blood from his eyes, "Surprised you haven't jumped on me and tried to lick it up since we're vampires babe."  
She almost smiled at that and he knew it. He could read her like a book, a worn, tattered book with a few pages missing, but none the less, he knew he pretty freakin' well.  
"Let me look at it then."  
"Nah."  
"Dean."  
"Daff."  
She let out a low hiss before walking towards him, grabbing his face and forcing him to tilt his head down, so she could look at the giant gash. He needed stitches.  
"I'm getting a trainer."  
"Can't we just have bloody sex? Literally."  
He raised his hands and took hold of her wrists, moving her hands away from his face.  
"No, we cannot. You need to see a trainer and.."  
He kissed her. He didn't want a god damn lecture, he wanted her legs over his shoulders, screaming his name as he drove into her.  
Pulling away slightly, she ran her thumb above his left eye, stopping the blood from dripping into it again.  
"See a trainer and tonight, Nurse Spruill will take extra good care of you."  
Dean let out a low growl, using the nurse outfit as bribery, this woman was a genius.  
"Get the fucker trainer then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
